Ranger's Apprentice Drabbles
by The Red Genie
Summary: Just a few descriptions of thoughts, feelings and memories from chapters that have impacted on me. Majority of these will more than likely stay short, but I might expand on a few. Majority of these ideas will also be completely unrealted and potentially heartbreaking.
1. Chapter 1

Alda, Bryn and Jerome were some of the most confused and damaged boys to ever walk the Earth. Not literally of course, the fiefs would never allow that. No, they were lost deep inside themselves. Far inside the mazes of their minds were 3 very frightened teenage outcasts.

Alda was the first to disappear from reality. The brambles of his conscience caught him at age 12, after he mistreated the family pet. He called the poor creature names and hit it until the lights in its eyes dimmed. The childhood version of himself was far too arrogant for remorse. No one worth anything ever felt remorse in his eyes. Remorse was a weak emotion that could never be allowed within the fringes of his life. That fateful day was when the seeds of his personal maze began to grow. He can't escape it now; all those evil acts from that day forth have given it thorns and turned it into a labyrinth of horror.

Bryn suffered similarly, but for different reasons. He had always striven to become a knight, how could he not after being born into a noble family? He grew up as a proud child, confident about his place in the world. At age 13 he was a promising student, certain to be chosen for battle school when the opportunity presented itself. This all changed when the new family arrived at the fief. Their child was younger than him; but faster, stronger and better at sword play. This wasn't allowed in his eyes, and he made sure that the child knew that. At first it was only idle threats that then turned into regular beatings. It finally ended with the victim leaving. Bryn's mind also had a labyrinth of its own after that day.

Jerome's mind should never have become like theirs. As a child, he was always the victim. The victim of his parent's abuse, his sibling's taunts and the knowledge that the most he could ever hope for was to die heroically in battle. It warped his entire being and destroyed his all too fragile conscience. By the time he entered battle school he no longer cared. Too much pain had been jammed into his childhood and when Horace arrived he was almost grateful. After he was banished, he left the others. He left his family. All the pain. And most importantly, he left the labyrinth. The place he had resided in for years filled with all the pain he had suffered through simply disappeared. He began to care again, and eventually was happy. This is more than can be said for the other two. They're still trapped within themselves, unable to find an escape from their own personal labyrinths of horror.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Warning- dark fic. I also do not own any characters associated with the Ranger's Apprentice series_

In a different world, Will had lost everyone. They all had different reasons for going, some better than others. Horace had been through so much on Will's behalf. From travelling around the world to rescue him to saving him during numerous battles. They had what seemed the strongest friendship ever forged that then broke in six short minutes. Those six minutes were all it took for Evanlyn, or Cassandra really, to die from an arrow wound. She too, had gone to great lengths to protect Will and eventually had died during a raid midway through a diplomatic mission. Crowley and Pauiline had passed away silently one night nearly one month apart. Never to wake again. Halt had been distraught at the deaths of his best friend and wife so close together, that he took his own life shortly after. Alyss had died after saving a child from a Inn fire. He had caught and killed all those responsible, but she could never come back. Tug was nearly killed by a wolf, on his behalf. The new Tugs could never replace the first. No matter how hard they tried, and the original eventually died of old age. Jenny and Gilan had switched fiefs and as far as he knew had 3 very healthy children, without him in their lives. Malcolm had passed with age, his skills were lost along with him. Ebony, his ever faithful companion on many adventures had been bitten by a snake in the deserts of Arrida and couldn't fight the poison for more than a few hours. Everyone and everything Will had ever cared about were gone. His life was quickly becoming bitter and dull, with no end to the tunnel of darkness lying ahead.


End file.
